nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up
}} Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up (also known as just The Re-Up) is a re-release of Nicki Minaj's sophomore album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded, which is set to be released on November 19, 2012.Rap-Up.com || Fall 2012 Album Release Schedule Retrieved October 10, 2012.Twitter: Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - THE REUP will be released on NOVEMBER 19TH, 2012 #THEREUP Retrieved October 10, 2012. After a lot of rumors about her making new music, she officially announced the re-release on September 6, 2012 at the 2012 MTV Video Music Awards on the Red Carpet.Nicki Minaj Readies ‘Roman Reloaded – The Re-Up’ for November. Retrieved September 6, 2012. The exact date of the release was unknown until October 10. The first single of the re-release, "The Boys", was released on September 13. Background On September 6 at the 2012 VMA red carpet, Nicki told E! News that she will release new material in November and will be putting lots of new songs, and the 1st single would be released in the next week. On September 10, Minaj started a "Q&A time", using the hashtag "#TheReUp". She revealed that she hadn't finish recording,Twitter: No> RT @DutchBarb_: @NICKIMINAJ have you finished recording? #TheReUp Retrieved September 10, 2012. that it would be released in another CD,Twitter: 2nd CD> RT @LalaZolanski: RT @TM_RELOADED: @NICKIMINAJ are they gonna be added to the PF:RR tracklist or on a 2nd CD? #TheReUp Retrieved September 10, 2012. that Lil Wayne is featured on the album,Twitter: Yup! > RT @megsteamminaj: Will Wayne be on the re-up @NICKIMINAJ #TheReUp ?? Retrieved September 10, 2012. that the album has a different cover artwork, Twitter: Yep! > RT @DestinyMinaj_: @NICKIMINAJ Are you gonna do a different art cover for #TheReUp Retrieved September 10, 2012. and that the tracklist consist of 5-8 songs.Twitter: No less than 5, no more than 8 > RT @MinajLesbies: @NICKIMINAJ Exactly how many tracks are going to be added? #TheReUp Retrieved September 10, 2012. On September 18, a fan asked for the initials of another song off The Re-Up, and she respond with "IDS".Twitter: IDS > RT @AuraOfPinkslam: What are the initials of another song on The Re Up? @NICKIMINAJ Retrieved September 18, 2012. On September 29, 2012, Nicki said on Twitter that she finished writing the Barbz's favorite song off The Re-Up.Twitter: ok so i recorded your "fave song" last nite barbz...terrence & joyce in here making me play it over and over and mufckn over again. #THEREUP Retrieved October 6, 2012. The next day, a fan asked "what's the initials," and she simply replied, "F".Twitter: F > RT @GeordieBarbie: @NICKIMINAJ tellus more about this new song you wrote? What's the initials Retrieved October 6, 2012. On October 10, Rap-Up.com revealed the release date of the album, and it was later confirmed by Minaj, the next day. It was revealed by Amazon that The Re-Up would be a three-disc set, and that it would be released in three different formats: CD, digital download, and Vinyl.Amazon.com PINK FRIDAY...ROMAN RELOADED REUP Retrieved October 25, 2012. On October 25, Nicki confirmed that the album "comes with a 90 minutes DVD of exclusive behind the scenes footage."Twitter ok here goes the big news: BARBZ, did i tell you guys that the #REUP comes with a 90 minute #DVD of #EXCLUSIVE behind the scenes footage?!!? Retrieved October 25, 2012. Artwork Minaj released the cover artwork of the album on October 11, 2012. It is an image of her in a shoulder-length curly black wig and black bustier with an oversized diamond-shaped pendant necklace resting on her chest. The image is a shot taken of her music video "I Am Your Leader". The cover was done by Jashari Wilson, one of Minaj's biggest fans. Wilson was the same person who designed the Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded album cover.Examiner.com Nicki Minaj unveils album cover for 'Pink Friday Roman Reloaded: The Re-Up’ Retrieved October 15, 2012. Release History Tracklisting *The "Re-Up" will be a triple disk release including the original "Roman Reloaded" CD, the 8 "Re-Up" songs on the second disk and an exclusive behind the scenes DVD documenting Nicki's recent tour, which will feature guest appearances from Lil Wayne, Rihanna and Justin Bieber. Here is tracklisting for the 8 new tracks: 1. Up In Flames 2. Freedom 3. Hell Yeah 4. High School 5. I'm Legit 6. I Endorse These Strippers 7. The Boys Feat. Cassie 8. Shiner References }} Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up Category:Re-Release Album Category:2012